1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a grill assembly of a cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner used for preventing dust from being drawn into a vacuum-generating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner. According to FIG. 1, the conventional cyclone dust collecting apparatus 10 for a vacuum cleaner comprises a cyclone body 20 and a dust-collecting portion 30.
An air suction passage 21 connected with a brush assembly (not shown) of the vacuum cleaner is disposed at an upper part of the cyclone body 20. An air drawn through the air suction passage 21 flows into a tangential direction of the cyclone body 20 and forms a whirling air current.
An air discharge passage 22 connected with a vacuum-generating device (not shown) of the vacuum cleaner is disposed at an upper central part of the cyclone body 20. In order to prevent dust from being drawn into the vacuum-generating device, a grill 23 is disposed at an inlet of the air discharge passage 22.
The grill 23 has a plurality of passages 24 formed therein. When the vacuum-generating device of the vacuum cleaner operates, the air containing all kinds of filth that exists on a cleaning surface is drawn into the cyclone body 20 through the brush assembly and the air suction passage 21.
The air drawn into the cyclone body 20 forms a whirling air current, and the dust included in the air is separated by centrifugal force and collected in the dust-collecting portion 30. Then, the air flows to the vacuum-generating device through the passages 24 of the grill 23 and the air discharge passage 22.
On the other hand, some of the filth that has not been separated from the air passes through the grill 23 via the passages 24 of the grill 23, and flows to the vacuum-generating device through the air discharge passage 22 and deteriorates dust-collecting function of the vacuum cleaner. Thus, there is a need for an improved vacuum cleaner grill assembly to avoid this problem.
The present invention relates to a grill assembly of a cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner that is capable of improving dust collecting function of the vacuum cleaner by preventing dust from being drawn to the vacuum-generating device after passing through a grill.
The grill assembly of a cyclone dust collecting apparatus for a vacuum cleaner according to the present invention is disposed at an upper part of an air discharge passage of a cyclone body for separating dust from a whirling air current by centrifugal force. The whirling air current is formed from drawn air, and the grill assembly prevents dust from being drawn to a vacuum-generating device of the vacuum cleaner. The grill assembly comprises a grill body having a plurality of passages formed therein and filtering means disposed along an interior wall of the grill body for filtering dust drawn into the grill body through the passages.
In addition, the grill body has a plurality of passages formed therein, and a cylindrical form that has openings at both ends. In addition, a sealing member removably connected with the grill body is provided for sealing one open end of the grill body. In order to filter dust drawn into the grill body through the passages, filtering means is disposed along an interior wall of the grill body.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the filtering means comprises a filter support portion integrally formed with the sealing member and a filter attached at the filter support portion.